chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Rose Rebellion
The Shadow Rose Rebellion is the name given to the events surrounding the escape of over a hundred slaves from two plantations along the eastern border of the Barony of Morendur . The Plantations, holdings of the House of Ambrose , were crippled, economically, after the revolt, leaving the House in financial ruin and politically weak. Major Players *Corbus of Moren *Cadya of Tanglewood *Cade of Dunfield *Yoren Ambrose Organizations *House of Ambrose *Tanglewood Coven *Order of the Blazing Sun *House of Blackwell History In or around the year 650 KR , there was a rebellion among the slaves of the House of Ambrose, a banner to the House of Morentelli . The rebellion was lead by a newly awakened priest of Maltharius , a middle-aged man named Corbus of Moren, a Tanglewood Witch named Cadya and an elven-blooded Wizard named Cade. The Priest Corbus was a house slave, a servant who worked as the scribe and clerk to Yoren Ambrose , former leader of the House of the same name. As his clerk, Corbus knew nearly every detail of the operation of the plantations under their family's control. When Corbus received his revelation he was then able to learn of the secrets held by his master much easier. While Yoren and other members of the family were in Mirador for a large social event, Corbus forged documents allowing him to travel to two plantations along the eastern border of the barony on a mission for his master. He was drawn to the plantations, one because he had received a letter, for his master, from the Lord of Tanglewood Hall that they had caught one of their slaves practicing magic and had asked what they should do with him. The other, the Dunfield Plantation , had reported that they found a large section of one of their fields dead - every plant withered. Corbus knew that he needed to go visit the two plantations though he did not know why. It is the nature of the cleric to be pulled by their god - only to later discover their purpose. The Wizard Corbus' first stop was the Dunfield Plantation where he read a report that a wizard had turned up in a newly purchased group of slaves. Slaves were normally purchased from the Order of the Blazing Sun - an alternative to having to keep prisoners in a jail was to chain them together in work gangs and put them in the fields to work. Wizards, and in fact any caster, are usually considered too troublesome to sell as servants because their magic makes them difficult to control. Somehow this wizard was missed in their usual processing. Wizards were not that common among humans so finding one was a great prize - one that the plantation master knew should be brought to the attention of his Lord. The wizard, Corbus was to discover, was only -mostly- human. His elven heritage was nearly erased by a few generations but there was enough to give him the fair features of their race and, it was thought, the potential to learn arcane magic. It turns out that Cade 's grandmother was an elf and he was the product of her rape. His father, a Quenari , had saught out his mother's people and lived among them for a time where he was able to learn some magic which he then passed to his own son. The wizard had been locked away in an out building with iron shackles on his wrist - preventing him from casting any magic lest he spark himself to death. When Corbus arrived he informed the master of the plantation that he was sent by Lord Yoren to inspect and very the claims that the slave was a wizard. When the masters weren't looking, Corbus managed to sneak a message to the wizard informing him that he was there to assist him in escaping. To facilitate this he would cause a diversion at the main house to draw the attention away from the slave quarters. The diversion worked and the main house was quickly set ablaze. In the confusion Corbus freed Cade and together they convinced the slaves to join them to overthrow their masters. Corbus and Cade guided the slaves to gather what supplies they could and started to head to the next plantation. The Witch Leaving the surviving slaves gathered in the woods with their supplies, Corbus and Cade, now dressed in the fine clothes of the master of the Dunfield plantation, approached Tanglewood Hall as though they were on an official mission for the House of Ambrose. Word of the revolt at Dunfield had yet to spread and it was hoped that they could lead a similar rebellion to free the captured witch, the slaves and overthrow the masters while making their way further east and out of the Barony. The witch that was held, Cadya, was not the only witch in the area. The Tanglewood Coven had operated in secret on the grounds of the plantation for nearly fifty years prior to her discovery. It was only when a visiting emissary of the Order of the Blazing Sun was able to detect the residual magical energy upon her, a house slave, that she was caught. Corbus knew, somehow, that the Emissary was not, in fact, blessed by Arn. He knew that if he was - the two priests would have felt each other's presence. The guest of the plantation could not have sensed Cadya - he was not alone. The emissary was accompanied by two paladins of the Order who were, upon his arrival, scounting the plantation for any other sign of witchcraft. Corbus, who was still pretending to be the Clerk and scribe for Yoren Ambrose, asked for any information on the witch or her fellow casters. None was known but he somehow knew exactly how to contact the coven. It took some convinving but eventually he was able to get them to join their revolt. With the assistance of the freed slaves from Dunfield, they were able to kill one of the paladins, severely injure the other and kill the remaining masters in the House. The Escape The combined mass of slaves numbered over one-hundred. Several of the witches had been slain in the revolt against the paladins but those who remained joined the caravan as they headed east towards the Dragon-Tongue River. The survivor, which had escaped their notice when the slaves left, immediately fled for the Baronial Seat of Mirador to inform his superiors of the slave revolt and the presence of the Witches. The Baron of Morendur quickly sent forces to follow the escaped slaves as did the Order of the Blazing Sun. The slaves managed to cross the Dragon-Tongue River but with difficulty. It was mid-autumn and the waters were flowing quickly but the wizard, Cade, was able to freeze a path across the river thanks to the aid of the Witches. Once across the river they were able to continue traveling to the east and breached the edge of the Malwyd. Eventually the slaves found the entrance to the Black Stone Cave which they used as their first shelter to protect themselves from the weather while they established themselves. The Ally Once word spread throughout the southern marches that a band of slaves had defied the House of Morentelli and escaped into the Malwyd, rumors began to fly and bets placed if they would survive long enough to reach winter. The House of the Rose wilted with the coming of snow and would probably retreat if they weren't able to root them out of the dark forest before the snows came. The slaves, however, would probably not survive a winter out in the elements without food or shelter. Though none 'loved' the slaves nor felt any great sympathy for them, there was one House who wished to hurt the House of Morentelli. The House of Torgus , in the Barony of Ashwood , needed to make their assistance look like an attack by the slaves on a small supply caravan. Publically they had to condem the escape and revolt but privately they wanted to kick Morentelli when they were down. Three wagons were conventiently 'lost' near the northern border of the Malwyd with a few bodies strewn around to make it look as though they had been attacked by owlbears or some other monstrous creature found within the dark forest. The three wagons carried dried food, 50 spears (short spears ), short swords (Gadik ), and 10 bows and 200 arrows. Category:Event/Ambrose Category:Event/Tanglewood Category:Event/OBS Category:Event/Blackwell Category:Event/650 KR Category:Event/South Marches Category:Event/650-659 KR Category:Event/Blackstone